The Pazuzu
by Horrorxxxgirl
Summary: Sam's daughter is attacked by a Pazuzu in the middle of the night. Based off an original story of mine. One shot. SamxOC


Night had blanketed the land as the night rain pattered down of the windows of homes and shops. Playing the roofs of the tin trailers like a rusty instrument. In the distance, thunder rumbled. The wind whistled and whipped through the tall pine trees, playing an eerie late night tune for the pregnant rain drops as they fell to the Earth. "Mommy?" called out Avery. She had the blankets wrapped nearly to her chin. It was freezing, it was raining and Avery was a bit freaked out.

She had been feeling something. Something not good. These feelings were given to Avery by her mother. Her mother was a renowned psychic with the ability to move things with her mind and speak with the dead. The thunder rolled and crashed, the big man upstairs must've bowled a strike. "Mommy? Daddy? Mommy!" screamed Avery, kicking her legs under her pink fuzzy blanket.

The doors to the little girl's room squeaked open and a back lit Sage and Dean stepped into the mostly dark room. She scratched her head of short, dark colored hair and rubbed a dark eye. "You okay, Avery?"

"No," mumbled the little girl, refusing to look at her mommy and daddy. She felt silly. Like a small child. Avery was six years old. She needed to suck it up and be a big kid. But that feeling of darkness still held onto Avery as if she were it's doll. "I'm scared."

The thunder rumbled in the distance as Sage and Dean strolled over to the bed. Their daughter had made it warm and it smelled of her lavender and sage shampoo. "It's just thunder, darlin'," said Sage softy in her southern drawl.

"I know. I'm scared of thunder," mumbled Avery, hiding from her parents by sinking lower under the blanket. She felt foolish for being scared of something as natural as thunder. "Can I sleep with you and daddy tonight?"

"You're almost seven, Avery," said Sage.

"Can I sleep with uncle Dean?"

Sam let out a chuckle. He remained standing, hands shoved into his pockets. "I think it's really important that you learn to sleep in your own bed, princess," said Sam softly. "Plus, I think uncle Dean will say no."

"Can I tell you something? You have to promise not to laugh," Avery muttered. Sage and Sam both nodded. Avery sat up, propping herself up on her elbows. "He said he'd come for me when it's dark."

"Baby, nobody is coming for you," said Sage. She laughed. This whole situation was pretty funny but what her daughter had just said, now, that took the cake! "Well, maybe not expect for daddy if you don't go to sleep!"

Avery knew this was now a lost cause and that she had been foolish. "Can you check first?" she asked. Sam dropped to his knees and lifted up the blanket to look under her bed. "Any monsters daddy?"

"Monster free zone!" he smiled. Sam looked back at Sage who had walked into the closet. "Any monsters in the closet, my queen?"

"Nope. No monsters!"

"Daddy and I are still downstairs. Uncle Dean is in his room watching TV," said Sage as she watched her daughter bring the blankets back up over her chin. Something really had her spooked, she was acting like a three year old!

Sage stood back up and straightened her olive green tank top. "And remember, if you pull the covers over your head, you're safe now, ya hear?" chuckled the short haired girl. Sage knew little to nothing about monsters hiding under beds and the Boogeyman aside from the bloodthirsty killers in horror films, but that had to be a rule, right? She didn't grow up afraid. Sage and Sam made her way back towards the door, throwing one more glance at their daughter. "You want us to leave the door open a crack?"

Avery nodded. "Sweet dreams, Avery Sasha Winchester," said Sam softly. The hinges squeaked closed as Sam pulled the door mostly closed, leaving a crack of yellow light to cut through the thick darkness that laid on the floor.

From the crack in the door, Avery watched as her parents trailed down the hall, turned and went down the stairs. She turned over on her back, and stared at the shelf above her closet door. Loaded down with dolls. The light from her childish nightlight made them have shadows. Twisted shadows that made them loose their princess, fairy tale or going out properties. "_Avery..."_

She lifted her head. That was a male's voice and it didn't belong to either daddy or uncle Dean. How the heck did they crawl into the closet without Avery seeing them? She could feel the words mommy and daddy rise up, but she turned over to her side. It was the wind. It had to be the wind. Avery closed her eyes, only to open them to the sound of a door's hinges squeaking.

She hoped it was mommy, daddy or uncle Dean coming in to check on her. Avery opened her eyes and gasped. Coming out of her parents room was a pale man with bow legs. His fingers and toes were not like Avery's fingers and toes. They were claw like and painted black. He hopped down the hall. Upon closer inspection, his head was upside down. His beady yellow eyes bored into her soul as his hungry fangs dripping with saliva clacked and clicked. "Daddy!?" Avery cried. Her mother was always pulling this kind of shit and it was never funny! "Daddy!?"

The shadows behind the dolls moved. A blonde doll fell from the shelf. "_Peek-a-boo! I see you!"_ The voice was back. The door to the closet opened slowly, revealing to Avery the man jumping up and down. "_AVERY!"_

"MOMMY!"

She threw herself under the blankets as her nightlight fell from the socket and the yellow light from the hall, shattered into a million pieces. All around Avery, she could hear the man hopping about. Another doll fell, or so it sounded like. Claw like hands wrapped around her ankles and pulled her from the bed. Avery clawed at the hardwood floor as she heard his snapping jaws. "Aaaaaah!"

Avery grabbed the door frame before it could drag her to hell that was no doubt at the very back of her closet. The door squeaked open. "Avery?" asked the sleepy voice of Dean. Sleep was still thick on his voice but he knew something was amiss.

The hands let go of Avery as she crawled back to her bed. The man, in a blink of eye, stood between her and Dean. It was no longer a pale man but that of a snarling demon. Huge fangs protruded from it's lion like lips. It's right hand was raised as it's four wings spread out behind it's short body. It's serpentine bit struck out to strike him. Avery's uncle jumped out of the way, almost knocking down his niece's dresser.

Rolling on the floor, Dean made his way to it's eagle taloned feet, where he pressed a cross to it's leg. The demon snarled and snap it's impressive jaws as steam arose from it's sturdy leg. It gave one last earth shattering scream before fell to the floor in a pile of dust. She ran to him, collapsing in his arms in a mess of fat tears. "Let's go down stairs and see mommy and daddy," said Dean.


End file.
